Gijiri
Gijiri '''(alternatively romanized as Giziri 'in ''Pop'n Music) is a character from Chapter V and one of the main characters of Mother Justice. He is of the Kagachi bloodline. He is the founder and leader of the Sazaragi agency, the wielder of Ame no Hoakari, and the most powerful user of the Snake God's powers, to whom he gave his soul. Appearance Gijiri is an extremely paled-skin (although this may just be due to MAYA's style) man with black hair and bright red eyes, the right one bearing a snake-like tatoo ; his face has notably fine features, making him appear almost androgynous or feminine in some pictures. Like any Kagachin, Gijiri bears the mark of the Snake God on his back. As the leader of the Sazaragi, he has garnered considerable wealth and dresses accordingly, in rich red robes with long pans of white fur going down his back. This same fur is also visible in his hair. In his childhood, as a poor Jakotsu villager, he wore dirty and torn white clothes. His face showed signs of exhaustion and malnourishment, and his hair was shorter and less tidy. Under the influence of the Snake God, Gijiri's right eye's pupil changes size wildly and rapidly, and a snake-like member comes out of his back. Story Gijiri was born in a dirty, crowded villaged named Jakotsu, a Kagachin reserve in the kingdom of Masinowa, on the Eijeek continent. Its soil was rough and its fields were narrow. The strong stench of corpses hung in the air, of cattle piled at the side of the village. As any descendant of the Kagachin, Gijiri was regarded as "filth" from the moment of his birth. Facing Jakotsu was a large, clean, plantation belonging to the Konohana. The two places were separated by a river flowing between the two, with a bridge that connected the areas.Jakotsu dwellers were not permitted to cross the bridge. One day, the Chief of the Konohana estate crossed over the bridge along with his wife and their daughter Misakuya, most likely with orders for the Jakotsu villagers. Covered in dirt in sweat, Gijiri noticed the young girl sitting under a tree with her parents. He was captivated by her noble beauty, unlike that of anyone in his miserable environment, and lost his sense of care as he approached the girl without thinking. Misakuya's father was outraged and enraged at the fact that the Kagachin had even approached her, and Gijiri's father beat him as discipline for not knowing his place. Gijiri could not understand why his father beat him, why everyone in his village looked fearful, and why the beautiful girl looked at him with disdain. The boy grew into a man, but could only vaguely grasp the situation that he was born into. According to legend, his people could summon Kagachi, the Snake Lord, therefore marking their bloodline as "impure". Gijiri was infuriated that his people would sit back and accept their discrimination and treatment because of the hand fate dealt. He thought that if he sought out to become as educated and elegant as the people of Konohana, they would approve of him ; that the gap between them was solely of appearance. But his efforts to seek approval did him no good : he could not get across the bridge to the other side. However, one day, when he managed to sneak inside the plantation and convince Misakuya that he was no longer a Kagachin after his efforts at self-education, he was caught by women who exposed a mark on his back that only the Kagachin possessed : a snake sigil, proof of their lineage and his eternal status as one. Misakuya rejected him and forbade him to ever look upon her again. No matter what Gijiri did, he would still be considered a filthy, low-class Kagachin ; and he felt that, in order for it to change, both the future and past would have to be extinguished ; someone would have to be destroyed. With that, he set fire to the village, apparently possessed by the snake god. After he burnt Jakotsu down, he went on with his surviving friend, Minawa, to explore the south of the Eijeek continent to discover the past of the Kagachi bloodlines in the ruins of Wenkamui. There, he founded the Sazaragi agency, an organization of thieves and explorers and began researching life and evolution in a quest to uncover the secrets of the Ristaccia gem. When the experiments he conducted in Wenkamui went wrong, Minawa sealed the entire continent and told him to go back to the north. He returned to Masinowa, and his secret Sazaragi agency went on to take gradual control of the main power houses. That same agency later caused the entirety of the Turii events, as they were sent to explore Turii and arrived during Malchut's Panta Rhei. Kukaru, a Sazaragi explorer, and descendant of the now-dead Misakuya, then took it upon himself to save her and forcibly brought her to Masinowa. Gijiri did not interact much with Malchut, as she was, in his own words, "supposed to be dead". However, at some point, Gijiri noticed an energy "interference" between his and Kukaru's snake birthmark - the proof of their Kagachin lineage. Worried about Kukaru's safety as he was Misakuya's son, his brother in heart, and a fellow Kagachin, he decided to kill Malchut. Since Kukaru refused, he attempted to lure them out ; but the Sazaragi member sacrificed himself to protect the non-Turii child. Before Kukaru's corpse, a devastated Gijiri had to watch as Malchut destroyed the Kingdom of Masinowa, succumbing to the first emotions she had ever felt. He fled and lived as a hermit, hoping to unravel the truth behind Ristaccia and finally be at peace with all the suffering it had caused him. Seven hundred years later, Gijiri, Kumatora and A'Milia - met for the last time on the island of L'avide, and tired of being immortal and not heading anywhere, asked them to make him a mortal again. Aging in an instant, he died in peace. Category:Characters Category:Males